Teddy Lupin's Story
by Jaz Higgs
Summary: Teddy's at Hogwarts...and there's a new boy, with a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

I would have said my first year at Hogwarts was uneventful, boring, and I didn't make any friends. But then, I would be lying.

I would have said that I was petrified of being alone and disliked- but then I would be lying.

I could say that I didn't have a best friend- but even then I would be lying, because I have Teddy Lupin.

1

Molly, my relative, stood over me, her long, ginger hair over her face, and her stern expression uncannily like her fathers, Percy. Percy Weasley also stood by me, his face scrunched up compared with his wife's, Audrey's, who was ridiculously pretty. Why she ever married Percy, I'll never know.

Grandma sat on one of the benches, her long, black hair tinged with grey, her face covered with worry.

She smiled as footsteps loomed closer, and I spun around to see my Godfather and his family walked towards us.

An four year old James Sirius Potter came towards me, his jet black hair messy like his fathers. A cute, red-headed, three year old Albus Severus waddled behind him, closely followed by Ginny Potter, who's long, red hair was braided back as she hurried after her two young sons. She caught them both by the hand and greeted me, smiling and hugging.

"Ted! So, are you ready?" she asked. I smiled broadly, my hair turning an alarming shade of turquoise. I noticed some people turned their heads in awe, but I tried to ignore them, shaking off their hot gazes.

"Yeah, of course I am!" I said, with a small laugh. Then, I caught sight of my Godfather- Harry Potter. His black hair was stuck up at all angles, and his glasses were misty with the smoke form the Hogwarts Express as we waited at the platform. He cradled a girl by the name of Lily Luna, who I adored. He waved to me, and promptly greeted Andromeda, my Grandma, first.

Once I had been attacked by my two little 'cousins', I casually walked over to Harry, trying to hide my excitement under my usual mask of calm. I squinted as I turned my hair brown again, and he embraced me in a hug.

"Teddy! So…Hogwarts…first year…"

"Yeah, what about it?" I sneered jokingly, my face blank. He looked unnerved for a second, until his face split into a huge smile. He ruffled my hair, and picked up Lily. I held out my thin arms, and he carefully placed her in them, and my hair changed to pink. I hated it when it did that.

"So, you excited?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall. People were starting to gather around the train now, and my heart thumped inside my chest.

"As I'll ever be!" I cried, pushing my pink hair form my face. I had decided that my eyes were going to be like my father's today- green, with hints of amber. I'd seen them in so many pictures, that I could never, ever forget them.

Harry waved at Percy, Audrey and Molly. Molly's younger sisters, Lucy, were now all clustered together, fussing over Molly's hair, and her new uniform. I turned to Harry.

"Harry…." I said, being serious. "I…I'm nervous…I don't get why …."

Harry let out a small, casual laugh.

"That's natural, Ted!" he mumbled, looking to Ginny for reassurance. She nodded sweetly, pulling at James' hand so he didn't run off.

"You've just got to enjoy it, Teddy." came Grandma's voice, quiet and loving as always. "And please, whatever you do, don't be too clumsy-"

"But Granny!" I protested, my hair turning green, then to turquoise…then blue. I settled for blue…"I am always clumsy! I can't help it!"

"You inherited that from your mother." Muttered Harry, remembering the time Tonks tripped over an umbrella stand at Grimauld Place. He sighed, and squatted down so he was his Godsons height.

"What are you worried about?"

"T-transforming…"

It wasn't Lycanthropy, but the night of the full moon was difficult for me- I never slept, and I had odd hunger spurts…but most of the time, I just screamed in pain. I never actually transformed, but it still made me different. Slytherins were stereotypically evil and cunning… was I evil, because I was part werewolf?

"Just relax, yeah? You'll be fine."

The crowds were swarming now, and I glanced at the clock on the platform. Ten fifty eight.

"Go get on the train, Ted!" grandma said, and I hugged her, taking my luggage and owl in my hands. I gave each of the Potters a hug, and then waved to Percy and Audrey as Molly and I ran onto the train, waving as it pulled out of nine and three Quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I paused outside the doors of the compartment, and peered in. The boy was hunched over, his head resting on his knees, and his hair covered what I should have been able to see of his face. The only thing that was unusual about him was that he had bright blue hair. Another girl sat next to him, with light ginger hair and blue eyes, with a slightly haughty look about her.

I knocked on the door, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up as they boy cast his gaze through his hair at me and smiled. I edged into the compartment.

"C-can I sit here?" I asked the blue haired boy, whose eyes sparkled. He nodded.

"Yeah, of course!" he said, and moved so I could sit next to him. "I'm Teddy Lupin, by the way, and this is my….cousin, Molly."

"Molly Weasley." The girl said, sticking her hand out so I could shake it. I promptly did so, my cheeks burning, and Teddy stuck his hand out too. I grasped it, and then sat down, feeling my heart thump in my chest.

"My name's Matthias Constantine." I replied, trying not to sneer as I said my own name- it was hideous. I never understood why my parents would want to torture me so much as to call me Matthias Constantine (or Matt, as I preferred). "I'd prefer to be called Matt, though."

"Okay," Teddy said, looking at me intensely, his green-amber eyes glued to my face. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Matt…so what year will you be going into?"

"First Year." I replied, and I watched as Teddy's face lit up.

"So am I! We can be friends, I'm sure!" he chirped.

"You're just creepy, Teddy." Molly laughed, and winked at her cousin. "Well, I'm in my second year, and a Ravenclaw…"

"Ravenclaw….blue, right?" I asked nervously.

"Yes." Molly replied stiffly, "Hufflepuff's yellow, Slytherin's green, and-"

"Gryffindor's red, I know." I replied a little dryly, and then felt guilty. Ralph had said I'd better hold my tongue a bit when I'm around people….maybe he was right. Ralph was my older cousin, sixteen now, and had been at a wizarding school in America, known as Jeffersons. I had never been to America, HE came to US during the summer…he had given me far too much advice about everything before I'd got on the train. His school didn't start till October, so he stayed with us until he had to go back to America: I could never decide if I truly liked him or not.

"Oh." Molly huffed sourly, "So…What house would you like to be in?"

I thought back to what my parents had said: 'I was a Gryffindor,' my father had declared, 'And I a Ravenclaw." My mother had replied.

"I don't know…" I replied quietly, "Probably Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw…"

"I want to be a Gryffindor." Teddy replied. "Well, I'll still be your friend whatever house you're in…"

He blushed, and then all of his hair turned bright pink, to his obvious horror. Slowly, his hair turned to a dark but vibrant blue.

"I'm a metamorphagus." Teddy explained quickly, and I filtered through my brain to find the meaning of the long word. I nodded two seconds later, knowing that it meant that Teddy could change his shape.

"That's really cool." I replied, "I can't do anything like that…."

"I think it's rather weird." Molly replied snootily.

"Your face is weird!" Teddy huffed, playfully insulting his cousin. I laughed a little at the comment, when Molly turned bright red and huffed, and her eyes turned angry. She stood up, rolled her eyes, and walked out!


End file.
